The Ronin Wars Book 1 War between Worlds
by Robin Gurl
Summary: New Chapter! January 2006! Talpa has quite a team agaisnt him. The Elementals, The Good People of the Dynasty, the Ronins, and Sailor Ronins. But one of the Elementals and one of the Ronins dislike each other. What will happen.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Sailor Torrent  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
~~~  
  
Kay here is the sequal to The Moon Light Kiss  
  
Hope everyone likes it.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Sarah Mouri get down here." Mrs. Mouri shook her head, "Now or you'll miss the bus."  
  
A girl with auburn hair in black jeans and a sky blue T-shirt came down the stairs with a dark blue book bag on her back. "Yea' yea' I am here don't have a cow!"  
  
Beep beep!  
  
"*Sweat drop* ok have a cow I just missed the bus." Sarah looked at her mother "Don't look at me honey. Now off you go."  
  
"But Moooom It's like 3 miles you can't be serious." Sarah hated when she missed the bus. That meant that she had to walk.  
  
"Don't But Mom me. I didn't miss the bus. Now off with you or you will miss the bell to."  
  
Sarah ran out the door and right in to an old man.  
  
"Woah...Hey watch it. * looks up * Ohhh uh sorry."  
  
The man just nodded, "That's quite all right young one. Come you are needed."  
  
"Yea' I know needed rioght now at school." Sarah was getting impatient.  
  
"No. Not at school but some where much much more important." The man touched  
  
Sarah's shoulder and they disapeared.  
  
Meanwhile in Japan.  
  
"Ccccccccyyyyyyyyyeeeeee hurry up..I am sooo hungry." Kento got thrown out the kitchen for the 5th time in 15 minutes and landed hard on his behind.  
  
A head of Auburn hair stuck out of the kitchen. "No. I will go as slow as I like. Now go and wait with tha others."  
  
::Man if he doesn't hurry up I am gonna die of starvation.:: Kento grumbled and walked into the other room where Mia and the others were talking.  
  
"Sooo do you think it will be Dais or Sekemet this time?" Ryo was trying to figure out who would attack next.  
  
"I duh know. I think it'll be Cale. It was Anubis last time." Sage looked over to Rowen who had that I'm Rowen and I am thinking about it soooo don't mess with me look. "Ro what do you think?"  
  
Rowen didn't move.  
  
"...." Sage shook his head and turned to the others.  
  
"Kento nice to see you here. I thought you trying to bum food off Cye." Mia laughed inside. She knew exactly what happened.  
  
"Yea' yea' whatever...so who do you think will attack next?" Kento set down gingerly, his bottom still a little bit sore.  
  
"Ronins I can not tell you that , But I brought someone to help you on your quest." The ancient held out an unconious girl to Kento.  
  
"Who is she Ancient? And how can she help?" Ryo wanted all of the answers and now!  
  
"Kento take her upstairs and lay her in Cye's bed." Mia was worried about the girl.  
  
Kento obeyed and walked up the stairs and laid her down. Then went back downstairs.  
  
"Where is Torrent?"  
  
"Uh in the kitchen."  
  
"Good let him find out. Please when she wakes up give her this locket she will know what to do." The Ancient handed a locket to Rowen.  
  
"And also give her this..uh...bag." He handed it to Sage!  
  
"I must leave now. Take care of her." And with that the ancient disappeared.  
  
In the Room upstairs...  
  
Sarah groaned and set up. "Wot happened? Where am I?" She stood up and started down the stairs.  
  
Only to trip and fall down all of them.  
  
The others turned around to see the young girl rolling down the stairs.  
  
White Blaze ran and caught her. He nudged her as though to ask her if she was alright.  
  
"Uh Yow that one hurt. Yieeeeee," Sarah jumped a mile and scrambled back have way up the stairs, "Get away..yikes..Nice kitty, you don' want to hurt me do you. Aren't you suppose to be in the Zoo or something."  
  
Ryo got up and went to White Blaze and started petting him. "Hey it's ok..really come here. He won't hurt you."  
  
Sarah nodded then very carefully made her way down the stairs.  
  
"Who are you and wot am I doing 'ere? This certainly isn't England." Sarah looked around.  
  
"My name is Ryo. That girl is Mia, the one with the blue hair is Rowen, the one with the weird blonde hair is Sage, and the one with the black hair is Kento. Cye is in the kitchen .He is British to. That is what you are isn't it?"  
  
Sarah nodded to all of it. "My name is Sarah..Sarah Mouri. And yes I am British." ::Hmm the one with the Black hair looks so familiar, And the one they call Cye could it be..No Sarah shut up your brother is gone for good and is never coming back.:: Sarah's sea-green eyes filled with tears at the remembrance of her twin brother.  
  
"Hey uh ya ok? Sarah ya ok." Rowen walked over to her.  
  
Sarah wiped her eyes. "Um yes I am fine. Uhh can you show me the way to  
  
Kitchen? I would like to meet Cye, if that is alright of course."  
  
"Sure it's fine.just go right threw that door."  
  
"Thanx." And Sarah walked off."  
  
"Can I come in?" Sarah knocked on the kitchen door.  
  
"Kento you muffin how many times have I told you..Oh hi!?!" Cye stepped back surprised.  
  
"Hi.uh I have met everyone else and I just wanted to meet you to. Is that ok?" Sarah looked at Cye ::Oh my he looks sooo much like my twin brother.wot am I thinking.::  
  
  
  
Cye stepped out of the way and led the new comer in.  
  
::She looks sooo familiar.:: "Uhh sorry for yelling at you it's just thaht Kento the one with the black hair and side burns won' stop coming in for food. Please sit down."  
  
Sarah set down. "Um..Cye did you ever happen to uh..uh.have a sister?"  
  
Sarah looked down at her hands with tears running down her cheeks "No wait don't answer that because if the answer is no then I don't know if I will be able stand it."  
  
Cye turned around to see the girl crying "Actually yes I did once her name was Sarah..she was my twin."  
  
Sarah looked up "Do I look like her?"  
  
Cye looked more closer ::She does look like Sarah:: "Dolphin Princess please tell me that it is you."  
  
Sarah's eyes lit up and she nodded and jumped into her brother's arms crying. "I found you I can't believe it. You muffin why did you leave me all alone?"  
  
Cye hugged back "I'm sorry..sooo..sorry."  
  
"Cye are you ever gonna bring that food out?" Rowen walked in, "Huh? Cye what's goin' on?"  
  
"Nothing much Ro-Chan except thaht I just found my sister, my twin sister." Cye let his sister down.  
  
"Wait she is your sister?" Rowen was some how not surprised. He put his hands in his pockets. He felt the locket. "Uhh Sarah I uh am suppose to give ya this." He handed her the locket.  
  
"Thanx. But uhh wots it for ?" Sarah looked at it carefully.  
  
"I don't know." Rowen shrugged.  
  
"Well ok..Hey I am missing a bag of some sort like it's a bookbag and it's Dark Blue? Have you seen it?" Sarah looked around.  
  
Sage walked in "Uhh Sarah I was wondering would you like to go on a date."  
  
  
  
Sarah cocked her head to one side, "With you? NO WAY!!! But I'll go on a date with the one with the bluish black hair and side burns..Oh wot is his name...Oh now I remember Kento yes that's his name. Do you think he is free?"  
  
  
  
Rowen snickered, and so did Cye.  
  
Sage glared at them. Then turned back to Sarah. "Sarah are you.sure that you don't want to go with me? I mean.uh Kento isn't the best looking."  
  
"Sage stop. Don't go any further, She is gonna catch on soon. Then you will wish you didn't ask her. Sarah I am shore that Kento is free." Cye told his sister.  
  
Sage grumbled. "Wot did you just say? Look I'll tell you why I don't want too."  
  
Sarah moved closer to Sage, "#1 I hate flirts. Which that is you. #2 I hate guys who want me just because I am British and I 'ave a "cute accent" #3 I don't like you? So, there. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go and try to get a date with that hottie Kento!"  
  
"I don' believe it She totally dumped Sage!" Rowen started laughing.  
  
"Ah Ro shut it!" Sage was not in his best mood.  
  
"Wot? Didn't I warn you? I told you not to. Did I not tell you that she would find out? Come on Sage she isn't that dumb! Now come on since you and Rowen are in here you can help me carry out the food!"  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Dining Room area....  
  
"Well Sarah how did you like my best buddy? Is he cool?" Kento patted a chair beside him.  
  
Sarah sat down. "Uhhh..Kento I uh oh gosh.He is my twin brother."  
  
"Nani? Run that by me one more time. He is your twin brother. You know what? I knew his twin sister. Yep her name was Sarah.Sarah Mouri.She was beautiful. She had the softest hair and the most gorgeous eyes!!!! We were betrothed when we were born. But after we were send here by that guy that brought you here I never saw her again. Poor girl I never even said goodbye."  
  
Sarah looked down. "I know Honey. I was wondering why you left and never said goodbye. I thought that first you had just gone back to China to visit your family."  
  
Kento looked at the girl, "What did you just say? Are you saying that you re my girl friend."  
  
Sarah nodded, "Yes I am. I know your full name. Kento Rei Faun. Isn't that right?"  
  
Kento looked the girl over then pulled her into one of his famous bear hugs. "I can't believe that you are really here."  
  
Sarah was happy. She had found her brother and her boy friend.  
  
Sage walked in to see Kento hugging the girl and growled, "I see you got our date."  
  
Kento looked at Sarah, "What are you talking about?! This is my girl friend."  
  
"Nani?" Sage stepped back in shock, "You have a girl friend? Mr. I can't get a date?"  
  
Kento stood up Sarah followed and stayed close behind him. "What is that supposed to mean? I never said that I couldn't get a date. I just didn't want to. I already had one I just had to find her."  
  
Sarah smiled, "Yep and he found me. So now he has a girl friend."  
  
Yulie came running in, "RYO..RYO!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"  
  
Ryo ran in at the noise "UL, What is it?! What's wrong dude?!?"  
  
"There's a monster out there. He said that he needed you." Yulie wanted to see Ryo kick the bad guy out of the universe.  
  
"Come on guys lets go see what he wants!" Ryo ran out with Sage, Cye, and Rowen following.  
  
"Come on Kento lets go see wot it is." Sarah stopped pulling. She looked at Kento and saw his dark eyebrows were frowned into his forehead in worry about her, "I don't want you to come."  
  
"Wot? Why?"  
  
Kento pulled Sarah's hands off of him. "Because you could get hurt."  
  
"So please Kento!!" Sarah dragged him out with her.  
  
Outside the others were fighting a big monster.  
  
"Come here dude. Mess with me and not them.." Ryo was playing with the monster just to see wot it could do.  
  
Just then Sarah came out dragging Kento, "Uh.Come on Kento move your big butt. Wo- OMG!!" Sarah jumped behind Kento. "Kento wot is that thing?!?"  
  
"It's a Netherworld Monster. Stay behind me." Kento stood protectively in front of Sarah.  
  
But the Ancient stopped him, "No Hardrock let Sarah see what is happening.  
  
Sarah's locket started to glow a sky blue. "Kento?" Sarah asked scared. "Wot is going on? My locket is glowing.Ahhh." A bright blue light engulfed the girl.  
  
"TORRENT PRISM POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
In a flash of light Sarah was dressed like Sailor Torrent. She had on a white sleeveless leotard. A sky blue collar appeared on her shoulder. Knee high sky blue boots appear and sky blue tipped gloves. Her skirt was sky blue also.  
  
"You know I don't like when people mess with my friends. Supah Tidal Wave Smashah." Sarah yelled and threw the light on the Nether World Beast totally destroying it.  
  
Sarah collapsed, "Wooooww!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Ronin Wars  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Book 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
Kay I have decided to write original. I've gotten farther on it anyway. ^_^  
  
Enjoy the second chapter. I will post the original first chapter soon. See ya.  
  
Gurl Wonder  
  
~~~  
  
"SARAH COME ON!!!" Rowen shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Roo-wen leave me alone." A British voice cried back.  
  
"Don't whine at me. You are going to school now get down here."  
  
"But I look horrible."  
  
Rowen sighed, "Come on down you do not look ugly." ::She's not ugly she's princess beautiful.::  
  
Kento, Sarah's boy friend walked out from the kitchen, "Come on Princess. It can't look that bad now come on."  
  
"FINE!" Sarah came down the stairs wearing a short sleeved cuffed at the mid upper arm sailor shirt. The Sailor part was orange. A green skirt came down to her knees, knee high orange socks covered her tiny legs. Her hair was put up in two pony tails with girlish side burns hanging down around her ears. (Her side burns are long and go down past her shoulders.)  
  
"WOW!" Kento exclaimed with his mouth hanging wide open.  
  
Rowen's reaction was the same. "HOLY!"  
  
"I knew it. It looks bad doesn't it?" Sarah looked down at her feet. She felt her eyes tear up.  
  
Both boys shook their heads as if in a trance, "No it doesn't."  
  
"Boy I am glad you're my girl friend." Kento moved forward and helped the British girl down the rest of the stairs.  
  
Sea green eyes looked up at the bearer of Hardrock, "Where's Cye?"  
  
"He's already at school."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
At school it had not been the best of days. Sarah was late to her first class. She ran in tripping. She fell at the teachers feet, "Ow."  
  
"Ah Mrs. Mouri. I'm glad you decided to join us." The Sensei knelt down beside her.  
  
Sarah sat up rubbing her butt, "You're welcome..Mr…?"  
  
Sensei looked down surprised, "You may call me Sensei. You're not from Japan are you my dear?"  
  
"Nope. Glad u notice."  
  
"You're definitely not from around here child. Your Japanese is horrible."  
  
Sarah blushed and looked down, "Gomen Nasi."  
  
Sensai put a hand on the girls shoulder, "I don't know how they expect you to learn anything. Sit over there beside your brother. When the first bell rings Mr. Mouri I want you to take your sister on a tour of the school. And teach her some more Japanese she's an embarrassment to the school. Why if the administration found out that she knew so little our ratings would go down."  
  
Cye nodded. "Hai." He looked over to his twin sister. She looked like she wanted to cry. Cye patted Sarah's arm and whispered, "It's ok."  
  
20 Minutes later the first bell rang.  
  
Cye and Sarah grabbed their things and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Why were you late?" asked Cye gently.  
  
Sarah's face turned bright red, "I..I..uh fell down the stairs. Then my locker wouldn't open. Then to top it off some one stole all of my yen. I then got lost."  
  
Cye looked over at his twin and saw how embarrassed she was, "Sarah it's ok. Everyone gets lost sometime. But who stole your lunch money?"  
  
"Some girl who looked exactly like Rowen. I mean blue hair and everything. Cye it was so weird." Then a slamming locker sound went off, "HEY! That's her."  
  
"Hey you. Come here, I want to talk to you." Cye called out to the blue haired girl.  
  
"Me? Ya want ta talk ta me?" The girl had a thick New Jersey accent. Her blue hair covered her indigo eyes.  
  
"Yes. I do, now please come over here."  
  
"You talk English?" Sarah asked in surprise.  
  
The girl's indigo eyes widened, "Uh-oh. You're the one I stole the lunch money from."  
  
"Yes she is. Why did you do it?"  
  
"I had no lunch money and I was hungry. Besides she could have fought to get it back but she just stood there looking at me." The girl shrugged leaning against the wall.  
  
Sarah growled, "HEY I DIDN'T EXACTLY KNOW ANY JAPANESE INSULTS. IF I DID THEN I WOULD HAVE STOPPED YOU!"  
  
Cye shook his head and got in between both of the girls, "Stop it both of you. You're worse than Ryo and Rowen."  
  
The girl's eyes brightened, "Ro.Rowen?"  
  
"Yes. It's his friends name. Why do you care?" Sarah crossed her arms.  
  
"My name is Jayde…Jayde Hasiba. Nice to meet you. Here's your lunch money back. It won't buy me anyting any way." Jayde smirked.  
  
"Wot?!?!" Sarah took the lunch money and looked at it, "Ryo said it would get me a lunch."  
  
Cye took the yen and counted it. "You have about 5 cents in normal money. Sarah, Ryo lied to you." Cye tried not to giggle.  
  
"Wot's so funny?" Demanded Sarah.  
  
"Ryo did the same thing to me when I first came here."  
  
"UGH!!! THAT GUY IS GOING TO GET IT." Sarah made a fist ready to pound the bearer of Wildfire.  
  
Then the bell rang. Kids came running out of class rooms.  
  
"Lunch time. Cya." Jayde started to turn around when Sarah grabbed her arm. "What ya want?"  
  
"Come eat lunch with me."  
  
"Kay brat I will. Lead the way."  
  
Sarah growled, "I'm NOT a brat." She led the other two to the cafeteria.  
  
"SARAH! CYE! OVER HERE!!!" It was Sage.  
  
"Come on we've been paged by Casanova." Sarah said laughing.  
  
Jayde followed Sarah when they got to the table she saw four people. A blonde haired boy was being surrounded by little cheer leader girls. Another one was hid behind a book.  
  
Ryo looked up, "Whose your new friend Sarah?"  
  
"Oh this is Jayde." She sat on Kento's lap letting Kento put his arms around her waist. "Rowen get your nose out of that book for a few seconds please?"  
  
Jayde waved weakly. She felt her cheeks get hot. Ryo was hot. ::Wow..what ah babe.::  
  
Rowen reluctantly lifted his eyes from the book after Ryo threatened many times to throw the book away. "What do ya …OMG…"  
  
Jayde moved back looking away pretending not to notice Rowen.  
  
"Jayde? Is that you?"  
  
Sarah looked up from trying to steal some of Ryo's noodles. "RYO YOUR THE ONE WHO LIED TO ME ABOUT THE YEN. SO LEMME HAVE SOME OF THOSE NOODLES. I GET VERY CRANKY WHEN I'M HUNGRY!" She noticed Jayde and Rowen's look on their faces, "Wot's wrong?"  
  
"Jayde Renée Hasiba." Rowen called again.  
  
Jayde turned back to Rowen, "What?"  
  
"You two KNOW each other?" Exclaimed Sarah after stuffing her face with a mouth full of Ryo's noodles.  
  
"Yes. We do. Don't we Jayde?"  
  
Jayde nodded, "Unfortunately."  
  
"What you guys don't like each other?"  
  
"Why would I? All he does is boss me around. I'm 17 and he treats me like a baby. I was glad when he left. Now I am back with him. God what did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"Excuse me. I neverah said tat I wanted ya back to begin with. I was actually kinda quiet while you were away."  
  
"Good then send me back home and I'll be glad to leave." Replied Jayde sitting down beside Sarah.  
  
Sarah looked back and forth confused. "Huh?"  
  
Jayde looked over to Sarah and gave Kento a glance, "Is yo girl toy always so idiotic?"  
  
Before Kento could answer a blast made a hole in wall of the cafeteria. "What the?"  
  
People started panicking and knocking each other over. Sage jumped on the table, "EVERYONE HEAD TO THE EXITS CALMLY. DO NOT PANICK!"  
  
"Kento wot's going on?"  
  
Jayde's eyes looked around frantically. She seemed to know more than the others. "They're here."  
  
"Whose here?" Sarah looked towards Jayde, "Whose here Jayde?"  
  
Two beings appeared, "Hello Shika."  
  
"Shika? Whose Shika?"  
  
"That's my old name from the Dynasty."  
  
"You were part of the Dynasty?!!" exclaimed Sarah. "I don't believe it."  
  
"Look I USE to BE! Then I found out what Talpa was really doing and escaped. Only problem I know too much to be let free alive. So now these two Dodo's who names are, "Black Star and her friend are trying to kill me." She glared at the youngest Ronin, "Do you get it now?"  
  
"Not really.."  
  
"Oi." Jayde shrugged, "Fine. I'll explain it later."  
  
Black Star giggled, "Nice to see you again Jayde. Do you really think you can hide from the Dynasty?"  
  
"I'll try." Jayde dodged the blast that Kriko shot at her. "Ah Kriko I see you are still going out with this witch. Nice girl. Mean, Ugly, and Bratty. Very nice choice."  
  
"You'll pay for that one brat!" Black Star put her hands together and formed a ball of energy, and then she threw it at Jayde, "BLACK ENERGY BLAST!!!"  
  
"JAYDE LOOK OUT!!" Sarah started running towards her, "TORRENT PRISM POWER!"  
  
"UNGH!!" Both girls fell to the ground. Sailor Torrent covered Jayde's body with hers.  
  
Jayde tried to sit up when she saw who had saved her, "SARAH?!?!" She picked Sarah up by the shoulders shaking her. "Sarah are you ok?!?! Why did you do that for me?"  
  
Sarah smiled weakly, "That's wot friends do." She groaned in pain then fainted.  
  
"Someone help. She's hurt badly." Cried Jayde. She stood up and cradled Sarah in her arms. Sarah's last words echoing in her head, ::That's wot friends do.::  
  
Kento came running in full armor with the others behind, "SARAH?!?! JAYDE?!?!?!"  
  
He started to panic when he saw Jayde running towards them. "Jayde?"  
  
Jayde handed Sarah to Kento, "Here." Then she noticed the armor, "You..You're a Ronin Warrior?!?"  
  
Kento took Sarah from Jayde and nodded, "Yep. Ro is too."  
  
Jayde didn't answer and took out a ball. "STRATA POWER!" A blue Sailor Scout out fit appeared on her body. "Time to rock and roll." She ran towards Black Star and Kriko. "Hey idiots."  
  
Both turned around. Black Star growled, "NO!! She found her power. That wasn't suppose to happen. NO!! NO NO NO!!!" She stomped her foot.  
  
"I know." Jayde grinned, "I'm so sorry." Then Sailor Strata closed her eyes and started casting a spell, " Winds of the earth, Clouds of the Sky, Water from the Oceans, Energy from the Force Above!" Her body turned around once black clouds forming overhead. Her hair whipping around her body. She opened her eyes, "HURRICANE OF STRATA BLAST!"  
  
Kriko grabbed Black Star holding her close, "We'll be back Shika. Mark my words."  
  
"Names Strata…Sailor Strata." Jayde grinned blowing a strand of hair out of her face, "I'll be ready when you do come back."  
  
"That was amazing…."  
  
Jayde turned around and saw the others. Sarah was still unconscious, "Is she going to be ok?"  
  
"She should be, after we get her home and in bed."  
  
"That's good." Jayde smiled, "Well bro, I guess I am here to stay. Whether you like it or not."  
  
Rowen blinked, "You want to stay?"  
  
"Well.." She motioned towards the unconscious Sarah, "Someone has to keep her out of trouble."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I know wasn't it!?!?" Jayde asked innocently. "Come on..I'm ready to get out of this dump."  
  
"Fine by me." Ryo led the way.  
  
Jayde walked behind them, "So this is going to be my new family." She grinned, "I think I can deal with it." She giggled and ran to catch up with them. "WAIT FOR ME!!!"  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
I think I like this one better. ^_^  
  
More coming soon.  
  
~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Ronin Wars  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Book 1  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sailor Halo  
  
~~~~  
  
Here is the third chapter. I have like four books already written for this series.  
  
So um..yeah..I think you get the point. ^^;  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sarah sat up in her bed noticing a cold compress on her forehead, "Wot?"  
  
Then she saw Sage sitting there, "Sage?" The blonde warrior looked like he was in a different world.  
  
Sage looked around in this new world, "Where am I?"  
  
The world was dark.  
  
"SAGE!!!!!"  
  
"KACY!!!" Sage started running towards the voice. "KACY WHERE ARE YOU?!?!!"  
  
"Sage please. HELP ME!!" Then the girl disappeared into thin air.  
  
"KACY NOOOOOOO!!!" Sage jumped up from his chair.  
  
Sarah jumped also, "Sage?!?! You ok?!?!?"  
  
"S..Sarah.." Sage wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "You..you're ok."  
  
"Yeah, but are you ok?"  
  
Sage nodded breathing a little shakily, "I'll be fine."  
  
Sarah looked into Sage's violet eye, "Are you sure?" She saw confusion in his eye. Something she had never seen in Sage before. He looked almost like he was scared.  
  
"Yes Sarah, I'm fine. I promise." He stood up and put a hand to her forehead, "Are you alright? You were hit pretty hard two days ago. You do remember don't you?"  
  
Sarah was silent for a minute as she tried to remember, "Sage..I remember knocking Jayde over." She tensed up, "Sage.." Sarah grabbed his arm tightly, " She is ok right?"  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"He's right. It's you everyone is worried about."  
  
Sarah turned around, "JAYDE!!! You're ok."  
  
Jayde grinned, "Yeppers. I shore am. Thanks for uh saving me…" She looked away as though she was uncomfortable.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Sage looked at both girls. Sarah was really beautiful. Jayde was too. Only problem, they didn't like him that way. "Well if you're going to be ok then I'm going to find Rowen."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Sage walked out and saw Rowen sitting at the table alone with his head in his hands. "Ro? Are you ok?"  
  
Rowen looked up, "Ok with what?"  
  
"With everything." Sage sat down beside his blue haired friend, "Is Jayde that bad?"  
  
"Sage you wouldn't understand." Rowen looked at the design of the table, tracing it with his finger. "It's just..a problem that needs to play it's self out."  
  
"Rowen don't forget that I have lots of younger and older siblings. I understand." He put a hand on Rowen's shoulder, "Rowen let it out."  
  
Rowen sighed taking a deep breath, "Fine." He looked straight forward his eyes were blank as though he were remembering the past. "I was the first one born. My parent's loved me. Everything was perfect. Then they had Jayde. As Jayde grew up she always seemed to get me in trouble. Everything was my fault, even if they saw Jayde doing it. I serious Sage, everything was my fault. Then my parents started fighting and they got divorced. They blamed it on me. After they left it was up to me to raise Jayde. She never listened to me."  
  
"Rowen that wasn't your fault…."  
  
Rowen looked up tears started falling, "Because of me she chose to join Talpa."  
  
"You think that was the reason? Boy you are an idiot sometimes." Jayde appeared in the doorway supporting a weak Sarah.  
  
"What? That's what the ancient told me."  
  
Jayde shrugged as best she could, "Guess your ancient dude was wrong. I didn't join Talpa because of you. I joined because…of Kyle."  
  
Rowen stood up putting his hands on his hips, "That drug addict? Jayde Hasiba. I told you to stop seeing him."  
  
Jayde handed Sarah carefully over to Sage then walked over to her brother, "Kyle threatened to kill you if I didn't join." She moved her brothers forelock out of the way, "Rowen, I don't know what made you think that mom and dad blamed you for everything. It's not true. You just got in trouble a lot." Jayde fell into her brothers arms crying, her tough personality disappearing into thin air, "I was so afraid that when I got free that Kyle had already killed you. No matter how much you hate me I'm your sister and you're my brother. I know I might be stubborn but I do listen. I dumped Kyle over 3 years ago." She smiled wiping her tears away, "Look at this I'm crying. Look what ya did."  
  
Rowen was still partly shocked but nodded, "Ok…"  
  
"Ungh…" Sarah fell forward. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"SARAH!!" All three of them came running kneeling beside her.  
  
Sage helped her sit up, "Sarah are you ok?"  
  
"My side just hurts like mad…" Sarah held her side tightly. White pain throbbed sending waves of pain through her entire body.  
  
Sage picked her up, "Into bed with you."  
  
Sarah nodded burying her face into Sage's shoulder crying, "Kento….where's Kento…?"  
  
Sage looked to Jayde and Rowen, "Find Kento..and Cye.."  
  
Rowen's eyes widened, "Uh-oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on we have to hurry. Cye and Sarah are soul linked. He's gotta be feelin' what Sarah's feelin'." He led his sister out and started up the jeep.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the town."  
  
Kento and Cye were at the huge field in the middle of the city.  
  
"Come on ya big oaf. Can't even catch me…" Cye fell to the ground holding his side.  
  
"Buddy?" Kento came running towards his friend, "Cye what's wrong..?"  
  
"Kento..my side hurts…." Cye let Kento hold him close like he use to when he was younger. "Make it stop. PLEEAAASSEE!!!"  
  
A girl with blonde hair came running up beside them, "Is he ok?" She gasped. Kento and Cye were glowing their respective colors. "You're Ronin Warriors…"  
  
Kento looked up from trying to heal Cye with his armor. "HOW do you KNOW that?"  
  
"I'm a Sailor Ronin." The girl smiled her violet eyes shining, "My name is Kacy, you know my brother Sage."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Now I don't have time."  
  
Kacy grinned closing her eyes and her Sailor Scout out fit appeared, "Let me see him."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Kento didn't know whether to believe that she was really a Sailor Ronin or not.  
  
"You have no other choice Hardrock. Please."  
  
"Fine." Kento gently handed the youngest Ronin Warrior over to the newest member of the Ronin team. He saw Cye's eyes. Cye was scared, "It's ok little buddy. If she even looks like she's going to hurt you I'll cream her."  
  
The blonde warrior princess closed her eyes and concentrated. A gold and green energy surrounded both of them. "He's connected some how…whose ever he is connected to is in pain and he is feeling it."  
  
"Great." Kento's eyes widened a voice called in his head. ::KENTO!!!:: "SARAH!! I forgot. Come on." He picked Cye up and motioned for Kacy to follow him. "Come on. I think I know the reason why Cye is in so much pain."  
  
"Are you sure you know where you are going?"  
  
"Uh Yeah, I live with them."  
  
Kacy shrugged, "Fine. Fine."  
  
"Hey uh maybe you should um ya know take your armor off." Kento didn't want anyone to see her weird clothes and find out who they really were.  
  
Kacy grinned again, "Well only you and Cye can see it. To everyone else I'm just wearing blue jeans and my green shirt."  
  
"Freaky. Does that work with our armor?"  
  
"I don't know." She noticed how pale Cye was getting. "Kento we have to hurry."  
  
As they were running Kacy noticed how dark it was getting, "What the?" She looked at her watch, "It's only 3:00. It shouldn't be turning dark yet."  
  
"Very smart young one."  
  
"What??!?! Kento run. I'll take care of them. LIGHTENING BOLT!" A bolt of lightening shot out of Kacy's hands hitting the opponent.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Kacy gave a worried glance over to Cye. "You have more important things to worry about. Go on."  
  
"Right." Kento ran faster as fast as he could.  
  
In the jeep Rowen and Jayde drove right up to the fight scene. "Black Star and Kriko. Ugh figures. You guys never take a day off. But then again it's probably a date."  
  
"Ah Halo, your friends are here."  
  
"My friends?" Kacy turned around and saw two blue haired people staring at her. "Um..yeah…hi…"  
  
"What ta heck is goin' on?" Rowen demanded calling on his sub-armor. Then he noticed Kacy's costume, "Wait lemme guess you're Sailor Halo. Am I right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oi."  
  
Jayde knocked Rowen on the head, "Come on bro. It's time to fight. STRATA POWER."  
  
She jumped in the air transforming into Sailor Strata and landed right beside Sailor Halo. "Hello."  
  
Sailor Halo turned around, "Oh hi. I'm guessing you're part of the Ronin Team that fights for truth and justice too eh?"  
  
"Yup. I haven't figured out if that is a good thing or a bad thing. TORNADO BLAST!"  
  
A little tornado shot out of Jayde's symbol on her bow. "Run."  
  
"Well considering we can use all we can get I take it as a good thing. AYE IEEE!!!" Sailor Halo jumped almost getting her butt scorched.  
  
"Would you mind watchin' out fo yo selves?" Rowen asked putting both girls down to the ground.  
  
"Yeah Rowen no problem."  
  
"Your friend isn't here to save you this time." Kriko circled around Sailor Strata.  
  
"I'm sorry but is there ah point ta all a' dis? Cuz I'm jus' not seein' 't"  
  
"Well then let me show you. DARK WIND!"  
  
Wind blew around Sailor Strata picking her up. When it was gone she was left in a void. A few minutes later Sailor Halo joined her.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I don't really know…." Sailor Halo walked around looking for a possible way out. "Strata we're stuck here."  
  
"Ungh…."  
  
"Huh!??!" Both girl's jumped. "That sounded like Sarah…"  
  
"Sarah?" asked Halo.  
  
"Yeah Sailor Torrent. But she shouldn't be here. She's hurt." Strata scratched the back of her neck confused.  
  
"Is that her?" Halo pointed to a sky blue form on the floor.  
  
"Oh no it is." Strata knelt down beside Torrent shaking her gently, "Come on Sarah wake up."  
  
"Wot?!?!" Sarah sat up the world was spinning like it was on a turntable. "Jayde…whose with you..where are we?!?" Half of what Sarah said was slurred. She fell forward too weak to hold herself up.  
  
"SARAH!!!" Strata caught Torrent as she fell, "Halo, she's burning up."  
  
"I can feel her. Her life force is disappearing fast. We need to find out what is causing it..oh..is her brother the boy..um what's his name..Cye..yeah that's it."  
  
"Yeah why? IS HE OK!?!" Strata almost dropped Torrent and strangled her new found friend.  
  
"He was just as sick as she was. Look her body over."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Halo shrugged, "Anything that wasn't there before. Lay her down."  
  
Strata lay Torrent down on the ground, "I'll start at the feet. You start up at the top."  
  
"Aye, Aye sir." Halo saluted.  
  
« SAGE WHERE IS SARAH ? » Kento yelled.  
  
The warrior of Halo winced, "Kento. Calm down. She disappeared."  
  
"I'm supposed to be calm when my future wife was taken away. TRY AGAIN!"  
  
"Just calm down for a minute dude. Getting mad at Sage isn't going to help you any." Ryo placed an arm around Kento's shoulder.  
  
"One minute Sarah was in her bed calling for you the next minute she was gone. The crazy thing was that I was right here when it happened. And I don't remember one thing."  
  
Sage scratched the back of his neck in confusion.  
  
"Lets check the entire house."  
  
"Strata take her boots off and check her out. Come on." Commanded Halo.  
  
"Yes…I'm trying….hm, don't see anything abnormal." Strata worked her way up to Sarah's chest. Then she noticed something. "Hey what's this?"  
  
"Let me see…"  
  
"Oh My God." Strata covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"It's the Dynasty symbol…They're the ones doing it to her." Strata made a fist, "They're going to pay."  
  
"Very clever Strata."  
  
"DAIS!!"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Well.kind of. I heard about him but I've never seen him." Strata stood up, "What have you done to her?"  
  
"Simple really. With that symbol on her and her brother we control everything that she does."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Yes look." Dais waved his hand and two figures appeared. One was Cye but they didn't recognize the other girl. "Mandy please lay him down."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Mandy Sanada?" exclaimed Halo.  
  
The black haired girl looked up her stringy hair blew in her face, "How do you know my name insolent mortal?"  
  
"CYE!!!" Strata ran over to the small boy picking him up in her arms. "It's going to be ok. They aren't going to get away with this. I promise."  
  
"I would put him down if I were you." Warned Dais.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Children Rise. Please Master Talpa and get rid of these rodents."  
  
Sailor Torrent and Cye stood up, "Yes Sir."  
  
Torrent closed her eyes a yari appearing in her hand, "TIDAL WAVE SMASHAH!!!"  
  
"SUPAH WAVE SMASHAH!!!" Yelled Cye aiming his yari too.  
  
"RUN STRATA!!!" Halo turned and ran dragging a surprised Strata behind her. "Look a time door."  
  
They both ran through it and reappeared in Mia's house. Four Ronins came running towards them. "Jayde."  
  
"I..don't believe she did that…"  
  
"Jayde?" Rowen knelt down beside her, "Jayde are you ok?"  
  
"Rowen the dynasty has Cye and Sarah. Only they are being controlled." Explained Kacy.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Ryo?  
  
Sage came running down the stairs but froze on the first step when he saw Kacy. "Kacy?"  
  
"SAGE!!" Kacy lept up and ran to her older brother. "I was so worried about you."  
  
Sage twirled his sister around then pulled her into a tight hug, "What are you doing here squirt?"  
  
"I'm Sailor Halo. I have to be here." Grinned Kacy.  
  
Kento walked in, "Where is Cye and Sarah?"  
  
"Kento the Dynasty has them. They are under the control of the Dynasty now."  
  
"What?!? I will NOT believe that."  
  
"Well what ever has happened it's up to us to stop it."  
  
"RIGHT!" Everyone shouted together.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~~~  
  
Like??? Review and I'll write more.  
  
~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Ronin Love Wars  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Book 1  
  
~~~~  
  
Kay..I am hoping that everyone likes this story.  
  
^_^' I am having fun writing it. Here is the fourth chapter for  
  
all of my loyal fans.  
  
~~~~  
  
Jayde lay there in her bed. A tear slid down her cheeks. "I'm coming Sarah." She sat up and pulled on her robe and walked down to check on Kento.  
  
.  
  
"Hang in there honey." Kento wiped a tear away looking at a photo that had been taken the second day she was with them. He had lost his whole family. "I'm going to get you both back."  
  
Jayde walked in silently and put a hand on Kento's shoulder, "Kento?"  
  
"Jayde?" Kento jumped, "I didn't hear you. What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't get to sleep. I keep thinking of getting Sarah and Cye back. Is that why I saw a tear?" Jayde sat next to Kento and saw the photo in his hand. "She's a good friend. I didn't know Cye too well but I'm sure he is to."  
  
"Yes. She's wonderful. And Cye is just like her. Although she's a little more dense then he is." Kento gave a small chuckle. "Sarah, is always so clueless."  
  
"That Kento is what makes her so cute. Are you engaged to someone?" Jayde asked noticing the ring.  
  
"Yes. To her."  
  
Wide eyed Jayde looked up to Kento, "You two are engaged. Aw how sweet."  
  
"Yes. We were betrothed when we were born. She is 2 years younger than me." Kento brushed his finger across the picture frame. "I promised her that I'd marry her the day she turned 18."  
  
"I'll be a bridesmaid." Jayde grinned trying to lighten the situation.  
  
"That will be cool." Kento noticed that Jayde was trying to hold her emotions in. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Hrm?" Jayde looked up her cheeks turning a bright red. "Yeah..I'm fine..really..I'm going back to bed."  
  
After she was out of Kento's room she got a far as Ryo's room then broken down crying at Ryo's door.  
  
Ryo sat up. "I hear sobbing?" He got out of bed and crept over to the door, when he opened it he saw Jayde Hasiba crying. "Jayde?" He knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms rocking her softly, "What's wrong Jayde?"  
  
"Why did they have to take her? WHY?!?!" Jayde noticed who was holding her and took the moment to snuggle closer, "Ryo are we going to get Sarah and Cye back?"  
  
Ryo stopped rocking and played with Jayde's hair, "I hope so. I miss them too."  
  
"How much longer are we going to have to suffer before we get them back?"  
  
"I just don't know Jayde. Come on. My bed has room for two." He stood her up and led the crying girl into his room and shut the door.  
  
In the Dynasty Talpa sat at his thrown. He was for once happy. "The twins of Torrent are mine."  
  
"Master Talpa?"  
  
"Yes Lady Torrent."  
  
"You wished to see me…" Sarah appeared in a sky blue top with netting for sleaves. Then a bikini type bottom covered the bottom half of her.  
  
"Yes. Anything in this castle is yours for the taking my dear. Feel free to use everything in here."  
  
Sarah bowed. "Thank you sire." Then she disappeared.  
  
She reappeared in a room with Kale. "Hello beautiful."  
  
"Well nice to see you around sexy. Come here." Kale motioned for the young girl to come and sit on his lap. She obeyed. "Do you like it here?"  
  
"Um..yes..why?"  
  
"Because I want you to stay with me forever…I want to please you forever." Kale started moving his hand across her chest.  
  
She stopped him, "Look I'm sorry. But I don't want that yet." She got up and started towards the door, "I have to go."  
  
Kale waved, "Bye." After she left Kale punched the wall. "Darn it."  
  
In another room Cye laid there. Everything hurt. "Cye?"  
  
Cye sat up weakly, "Sarah?"  
  
"Shh." Sarah pushed her twin back on the bed. "It's ok they don't suspect a thing." She laid a compress on his forehead. It sizzled. "Oh!"  
  
"Sarah…get out of here…leave me.." Cye slurred.  
  
"No. I'd never leave you anywhere. You're sick." Sarah caressed her brothers forehead, "I need to be here."  
  
"Sarah if they…" Cye slumped unconscious.  
  
Sarah felt his hand go limp. "Oh well. It's for the best." She curled up by the window tears threatening to fall, "Kento..where are you?"  
  
That morning Jayde awoke and found her self snuggled in Ryo's embrace. "Good Morning beautiful."  
  
"Oh..good morning Ryo."  
  
Ryo sat up stretching, "You alright now?"  
  
Jayde nodded, "Yes..at least I think so."  
  
Ryo pulled her into a kiss, "Let's go tell Rowen the good news."  
  
"Which is."  
  
"I know two good tid bits. One you are now my girl friend and two I know where Sarah is. Now come on." Ryo got up and handed Jayde his robe for her to wear. "Mine looks better on you."  
  
Jayde stood there in shock, "I'm your girl friend? For real? Way cool. And you know where Sarah and Cye are. YAY!! Wait."  
  
Ryo stopped and turned around, "Yes love."  
  
"Lets see if Rowen is as smart as he says he is. Lets let him figure it out." Jayde smirked.  
  
Ryo grinned, "I like your style."  
  
Down stairs Sage, Rowen, and Kento were already up.  
  
"Well look the two sleepy heads are up."  
  
Jayde grinned, "Well we had every right to sleep in. Besides I had my hands full last night. Right Ryo?"  
  
Ryo nodded putting his arm around Jayde and pulling the blue haired girl into his lap after he sat down. "Right. Rowen I had a dream last night, it was about Sarah and Cye."  
  
"Well come on then out with it." Replied Sage.  
  
Rowen didn't answer he just stared at the two. ::Are they going out? Nah..Jayde wouldn't do that…::  
  
After Ryo told them his story after he was done he looked around and saw that everyone at the table was mixed with happiness and relief.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for lets go after them."  
  
"Not until you eat some of my breakfast that I so generously volunteered to cook." Kacy came out with trays and bowls full of food.  
  
Kento sat there and stared at his plate. When he looked into it he saw Sarah's smiling face.  
  
::Hi honey!::  
  
"SARAH!!" Kento fell out of his chair as a hologram of Sarah appeared.  
  
"Hi everyone."  
  
"SARAH!!"  
  
"Yes. Yes it's me. Now listen the Dynasty has let me use everything." She grinned, "They actually think I'm with them." Her grin turned to a frown, "Cye's sick and he keeps getting worse. I'm afraid I'm beginning to feel wot he is feeling to. Please hurry. Come to the west gate in three hours and I'll let you in. Knock some soldiers out and use their armor. Hurry please." Then the hologram disappeared.  
  
Everyone sat there in silence.  
  
Kento touched the air that Sarah was once in, "Sarah…" A tear rolled down each cheek. "You heard her. Come on." He stuffed his face and gathered everyone in the jeep.  
  
Then they left.  
  
Back in the Dynasty Sarah smiled lightly, "I did it." Then she heard a noise. "Wot?"  
  
It was Dais, "Hello Lady Torrent. Having problems?"  
  
Sarah turned around and saw Dais standing right over her, "O..um.yea..actually I was having problems."  
  
Dais knelt down beside Sarah and helped her stand, "What is it you need?"  
  
"I wanted to go and see the West Gardens but I can't figure out wot the code is. Can ya help me?"  
  
Dais nodded, "Yes Lady Torrent. Here let me see the communicator."  
  
Sarah handed it to him. "Here."  
  
"West Gate answer."  
  
//Yes?//  
  
"Lady Torrent would like to bring her brother out and tour the West Gardens."  
  
//Alright Sir. Let her come on.//  
  
"Thank You." Dais turned towards the small ronin, "Please. Go on back to your quarters. I will have two hover chairs sent. It will do you both well to get outside."  
  
"Yes sir." Sarah walked out slowly then started running tears running down her eyes, "I just want to get out here." She ran in to the room and saw the chairs. "Cye. Come on. I'll help you we're going to take a trip to the West Gardens."  
  
Her brother sat up weakly in his bed, "Sarah? How did you get permission?"  
  
"They think I'm with the Dynasty." She saw Cye's eyes grow wide. "But don't worry. I am with everything but. But for the time it works. Now come on." She helped her brother in to the hover chair. Blankets appeared covering Cye.  
  
"These chairs aren't that bad are they?" Sarah laughed and snuggled down in the chair.  
  
"No..they're comfortable." Cye murmured sleepily.  
  
"Good." Sarah turned to the control voice activator of the hover chair, "Take us to the west gates please."  
  
"You got it. Now hang on."  
  
"WEEE!!!!" Sarah hung on for dear life as the hover car flew to the west gardens. "Woah…. Cye you still there all the way?"  
  
Cye sat up his face was a bit green, "Sarah….you..didn't tell me it was going to run like that."  
  
"Sorry. Don't worry bro we'll be out of here soon." Sarah just hoped the other Ronins could make it.  
  
"RYO!!!"  
  
Ryo turned around, he saw Sage and Rowen standing over by a gate, "Oh cool. Dudes you found it. Let's hurry."  
  
The Gate opened and they all walked in to see a nice looking garden.  
  
Kento looked around confused, "Since when did the Dynasty have such nice gardens?"  
  
"There are the guards remember Sarah said to knock them out and still their costumes."  
  
"Right."  
  
Soon all four had the armor on from the Dynasty soldiers they had killed.  
  
"Hey you four why aren't you standing straight? Lady Torrent is on her way. Everything must be perfect. I tell you the Dynasty was difference since she got here. Everything is cheerier. Even the gardens are blooming." The guard turned from being nasty to nice.  
  
Ryo cracked a small smile. Cye's sister had a way of making every body happy. Whether they liked it not. "Right."  
  
Sarah got out of the hover chair. "Hello gaurds."  
  
"Oh." Everyone bowed including the "new" soldiers.  
  
Sarah blushed, "Please..please..don't…bow. I'm nothing important."  
  
"But you are."  
  
"Here Here. Young Mistress you have almost completely changed the Dynasty back to the way it was before Talpa took over Esther."  
  
"Who is Esther?" Sarah had never heard of Esther.  
  
A soldier walked up and took the helmet off, "Hello young child. My name is Esther. I was once queen of this place. That was until Talpa took over."  
  
"But the Dynasty is evil."  
  
"No my dear it wasn't always. Come sit. I will tell you how the Dynasty use to be." Esther sat down the others following and sitting ready for the story. "Before I start I would like the Ronin Warriors to show themselves."  
  
The 6 other Ronins gulped.  
  
"It's alright I watched you." Esther gave a small smile, "Very clever."  
  
Sarah blinked, "You guys are here?" Then she grinned and saw a very "large" warrior. She ran over to Kento. "KENTO!!!"  
  
Kento threw his helmet off and took his future wife into his arms. "SARAH!! I was so worried about you."  
  
Sarah had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Good. I'm glad I'm worried you."  
  
"Hey brat. What's up?" Jayde pulled Sarah over and gave her a noogie.  
  
"Hey!!" Sarah giggled letting Jayde pretend to kill her, "Watch the clothes."  
  
"Woah girl." Kento drooled, "Who dressed you?"  
  
Sarah blushed, "Um…Kale did…Actually he threw the clothes at me and threatened to kill me and Cye if I didn't put it on." Then she remembered her brother, "CYE!!" She ran over to the blonder warrior, "Sage I need your help. Can you please heal Cye?"  
  
Sage knelt down in front of the young warrior, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
For the first time since Cye had gotten sick Sarah cried. She fell into Sage's embrace, "I don't know. One minute he was fine the next he was as white as a ghost and breathing hard. His fever is Ryo's normal temperature."  
  
"Shh.." Sage rocked the trembling girl in his arms. He felt extreme body heat coming off of her, "Sarah you're sick too. Where is Cye?" He asked gently.  
  
Sarah still holding on to Sage turned enough to point to Cye who was still in the hover chair. Her skin had turned pale and felt feverish. "He's over there Sage." She coughed and held her side.  
  
Sage handed the small girl over to her future husband, "Watch her. What ever Cye has I think Sarah has it to."  
  
Esther stood and helped Kento lay Sarah down on the ground. She took her scarf and wet it in the little lake, placing it on Sarah's forehead. "Poor Child."  
  
Ryo scratched his head, he felt Jayde lean on him, "Why aren't those guards attacking us?"  
  
One of them took their helmet off, "My name is Kanin. I was Queen Esther's main bodyguard, as were most of us over here. Any other people here were either part of her court or just support her."  
  
"Oh." Ryo grinned sheepishly, "That explains it."  
  
"Guys Cye has at least six hours left to live."  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
~~~  
  
Oh cliff hanger. Erm..should I let Cye die?!?!  
  
Oh this one was shorter.  
  
^_^' Sorry to torture you. Review and I'll write faster.  
  
~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Ronin Wars: Love Wars By Gurl Wonder Chapter 5 Book 1  
  
~~~~ Ok we are missing two Sailor Ronins and The Ronin Guardians. And who is this Mandy Sananda? Could she be related to Ryo? Is everything going to play in before it's to late? And will I let Cye die? Hee hee. The Ronin Guardians along with Cye's predicament is coming in this chapter. And maybe a bit more. ~~~~  
  
"That's all Cye has is Six or Seven HOURS to live?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"But..how..?" Sarah sat up the cold compress falling off her head.  
  
"It's Sekemet's poison. And we can't do anything about it." Sage wiped a tear away from Sarah's cheek.  
  
A group of figures appeared unnoticed by the group."Don't fret warriors of Justice."  
  
"Who are you people?" Jayde asked clinging on to Ryo making him groan.  
  
One of them smiled, she had blonde hair that was long. Her blue eyes sparkled as a mysterious wind blew her hair around. She was dressed in green shorts with a green halter-top, In the middle of the halter was the sign of heal in another language. A green choker went around her neck and green wrist gloves and knee high boots covered all of her other parts. "I'm lightening. We are the Ronin Guardians."  
  
"I'm Typhoon," A scaled skinned man answered in an irish accent, "Nice to meet you I might add." He was clothed in a wet suit of some sort though it wasn't very visible. A clear bluish trail glittered as he stepped forward. On the front of his body suit there was the symbol of water.  
  
A small fairy like thing flew over Typhoon and landed hard on the ground she was wearing an orange halter top with an orange pleated skirt and orange ankle high boots along with orange gloves that went up to her elbows, an orange choker went around her neck. The symbol of rock was on her halter. "Ow.."  
  
"Always a problem." A deep voice answered. "I'm Fire." He was dressed in black and red robes, a sword was at his side. Fire had silver hair that was long and wavy. He almost looked like a wizard or someone of high level. "That one down below is Rock. She is always a problem."  
  
"Hey!!" The younger one exclaimed standing up and dusting her self off, "Watch the comments bub."  
  
"Shut up both of you!!!" Another man dressed in robes walked forward and grabbed Rock by her arm pulling her away from Fire before another war started. His robes were gold, dark blue, and black. "I am Life." When he smiled his eyes glowed bright purple as his hair hung limply. His hair was a mixture of blue, silver, white, and sky blue.  
  
"You said Ronin Guardians?"  
  
"Yes my child I did. Hasn't the Ancient told you anything?"  
  
All of them shook their heads. "Well." Fire exclaimed, "We don't have time for questions. We have to get Torrent out of this part of the Dynasty before we lose him for good."  
  
"Wait." Lightening looked around, "Have you found his twin yet?"  
  
Rowen tried to interrupt to tell them that they had already found Cye but no one would listen. He sighed dejectly deciding if they wanted it enough they'd ask.  
  
"Why?" Sage asked.  
  
"If I could heal her then Torrent would be healed and he could get out on his own." Lightening answered quickly, it was obvious that she didn't want to waste time.  
  
"Yes, we have found her." Ryo exclaimed motioning for Kento to bring Sarah over. "She's right here.but I don't see what you can do. Not even Sage can heal her."  
  
Lightening walked over to Sage and put her index finger in the middle of his forehead and closed her eyes. "Ah, your powers are not to their full potential."  
  
"Ful..Full..Potential?" Sage stammered out he felt her searching for something and it felt weird.  
  
"Yes, you Sage of Halo, Bearer of the armor Halo, have much more to learn. After we restore the Dynasty to the way it should be, I will teach you. That is a promise I won't forget." Lightening opened her eyes and pulled her finger away turning towards Kento, "Bring her forth my child."  
  
Kento obeyed and walked forward. He laid Sarah down at Lightening's feet then stepped back, his eyes watching her like a hawk.  
  
Lightening knelt down and started chanting, "Kakato kono shojo dozo o mukashi no zen no no bokushi."  
  
"What?" Kento asked irriated. They weren't here for some mumbo jumbo they were here to rescue Sarah and Cye.  
  
"Shush Hardrock let Lightening do her work." Life said quietly, "She is not hurting your friend."  
  
Sarah felt the same feeling as when Sage healed her. It didn't hurt infact it felt really good. After the new comer was done Sarah sat up and put a hand to her own forehead, "Hey, it worked, the fever is gone."  
  
Lightening smiled, "I'm glad. Now if you will, please call your brother through the link you share."  
  
Sarah giggled and stood up, "He's over there." The British Sailor Ronin pointed over to the hover chair. "Cye?" She ran over, "You ok?"  
  
Cye sat up blinking his eyes, "Wot happened?" He felt Sarah fall into his arms crying, "Sarah wot's wrong love?"  
  
"You don't remember anything buddy?" Rowen asked surprised.  
  
"No..I don't." Cye exclaimed.  
  
Sarah sat up wiping the tears off her eyes. "It doesn't matter." She giggled a little, "Don't worry about it. We're safe and that's all that matters."  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
~~ Wow..0_0; A short one..I didn't think it was possible for me.hehe. ^_^ ~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Ronin Wars: Book 1 – War Between Worlds

By Robin Girl

Chapter 6

(AAAye! An update :D Scary, ne?)

"You called yourselves the Ronin Elementals?" Sage asked as the group sat up camp with the group of newfound people. This included all of the Ronin Group plus, the new "Elementals" and the "good people" of the Dynasty. Surprisingly everyone seemed to be getting on well except for Typhoon and Sage.

"Why are you so timid, Halo?" Typhoon asked crossing his scaley arms and looking over at the eldest of the Ronin Warriors.

"Do I really need to tell you that? I have 15 people or so to protect and I don't even know who you guys are. I know you save Sarah and Cye and I am thankful for that but I'm still uneasy around you." The blonde replied glaring menacingly at the other "man". He shivered with chills just looking at the sea man.

Typhoon's eyes glowed an eerie blue and he smiled. "It's a good thing to keep your guard up Halo. Just don't be so stubborn you don't let us help."

"How can you help us? We've already got the Ronin Armors!"

"Aie. But add our power with your armors and your armor's power will be twice as powerful. Oh don't look so shocked, Halo. I can't believe the Ancient hasn't told you a thing about us. I'm disappointed."

"Why ever he did it he obviously had a reason so lets leave it be and get along with each other." Another voice broke into the conversation. It was Storm. She gave both boys a death glare. Silently she talked to them both telepathically. "We don't have time for you two to work out your differences. So make up and decide to be friends. I feel dark energy growing closer every second. We don't need the strongest fighters on the team to be at each other's throats. Halo, I suggest you rest. You are going to need all of the energy you can get if you are to find your powers."

Sage blushed embarrassed to having to be lectured like a child and stuck his nose in the air walking past Typhoon. Storm glared at Typhoon hitting him in the arm. "Ty, really. You should be a bit nicer. He's just met you."

"I don't care, the jerk is stuck up."

"I think you both are. Go find Rock and make sure she hasn't hurt herself or anyone."

"Cye, are you sure you're feeling ok?" Sarah asked kneeling beside her twin. Cye smiled at her and nodded sleepily. On the other side of him was one of Esther's healers. He smiled at Sarah as well.

"He will be fine after some rest, Lady Torrent."

"Please, call me Sarah, ok? Lady Torrent sounds so weird." Sarah smiled and stuck out her hand to shake his. The healer looked at her confused then followed her example uncomfortably shaking her hand. "Or Sailor Torrent will work as well! What do I call you? You've been taking care of Cye and I for so long but I never got a chance to thank you."

"I am Dorun." The man pulled down his hood and revealed long purple hair. "I am the last of the descendants of Elves that once lived here in the Dynasty before Talpa took over. Esther found me living in the wild with little food and no shelter. She took me in and once she found out that I could heal she hired me as her personal healer."

"Dorun, what was the Dynasty like before it was taken over? It seems so off to hear these things being said about this place."

"Well, Sarah, it was alot like Earth only on a different level. We lived the same as you mortals do but at the same time we are very different. You see the people of the Dyansty were once the fairy tale type creatures. We had some of everything." Dorun looked up to the black sky and sighed. "I can only wish that one day it's full beauty will be restored." He felt a hand touch his arm. Looking down he saw it was Sarah.

"Dorun, I promise you, it will be. I will fight for it." She smiled surprising him with her energy and compassion. "Lets go see what the Royal cook is cooking up shall we?"

"If I'm not mistaken I'm betting it's Kento." Cye grumbled struggling to his feet. Sarah took his hand to help him stay balanced and smiled nodding.

"What's your problem, Sage?" Kacy asked following her stalking brother. It was one of those times that Sage was just walking in random directions with his arms crossed. "You look quite ticked."

"Ticked is not the word, Kace. It's those new Elementals." Sage glared over at Typhoon who was bothering Rock. "I don't trust them."

"Do we have much of a choice. I mean they did save Sarah and Cye." Kacy looked up at her older brother curiously, "Are you sugguesting that they are spies for Talpa?"

"I wouldn't put it past them."

"Sage really, that's a little rude even for you. We just met them."

"I know. I know. But I still don't like them."

"Have you asked Cye and Sarah about them? Since their symbol is Trust they should be able to tell you if they have any weird thoughts."

"Kacy, that is a great idea! Thank you!" Sage hugged her and then started to sprint towards the twins.

"Jayde, stop staring it's not nice. I told you, Ryo will be fine after a few minutes of self guilt trip." Rowen tried to pull Jayde away from her spying spot but the blue haired girl shook her head.

"Something's wrong, Ro. He looks more upset than ever."

"I've known him for five years, Jay. I think I know more than you."

"Yeh but you're just a guy. Girl's can feel things better. I'll be right back!" Jayde ran off leaving Rowen behind. He saw Sage sprinting his direction and decided to follow him.

"Insolent Mortal, leave my cooking alone." Kento groveled at the feet of the very large Morfin, as Esther had called him, begging the weird non-human for food. "It's not ready and the more you bother me the longer it will take to be ready."

"Oh come on, Man. Please! Cye lets me have some!"

"Only when you distract me, Kento. Get away from him." Cye cried out weakly.

"Cye! Little buddy! Princess!" Kento leapt to his feet and ran over to his future bride and best friend. Kento and Sarah shared a lingering kiss and then Kento knelt down checking the bearer of Torrent over.

"Kento, really, not in front of Sarah." Cye pleaded blushing bright red. "I'm not 14 anymore."

"What's this all about?" Sarah asked grinning.

Behind her Rowen and Sage appeared walking over from the large group of armored men. Rowen smirked, "Oh, it's simple really, your brother was really prone to being injured during the beginning fights with the Dynasty."

"So Kento had to play Body Guard. They got pretty close." Sage laughed when both of the boys turned bright red from the comments.

"Oh come on Blondie." Kento groaned rolling his eyes. "You are so deprived of a girl friend that you are starting to see stuff happening between Cye and I. You really need to get out dude. Hey where is Ryo?"

"Over by the gates. He hasn't talked much."

"Let me go over and talk to him." Sarah exclaimed. She started to walk but Sage caught her arm. "Sage what is it?"

"Jayde is over there now. Let her try first, ok?"

"Ryo, what's wrong? You've been silent ever since we told you about the weird lady." Jayde sat down beside the bearer of Wildfire leaning agaisnt him. His head didn't move to acknowledge her. "Hel-lo!" He still didn't move. "Ryo, what is-" She gasped in shock when she removed his hands from his face. His blue eyes were streaming tears. "What's wrong?"

"Mandy. She ...She lives." Ryo mumbled through his tears. He hugged Jayde close crying on her shoulder. "My sister lives."

"Sister? Isn't that a good thing? All we got to do is save her from the Dynasty! And it shouldn't be hard!" Jayde replied cheerfully. Ryo continued to cling. "Ryo, there is something else wrong, what is it?"

"Mandy died at birth."

End Chapter 6


End file.
